A New Beginning
by cordyangel14
Summary: Jenny runs into her Dad, but he's not exactly what she remembers.


Jenny's fingertips grazed the dark blue wood of her father's TARDIS. She had just landed on Earth in 1981 and was out for a stroll when she saw the blue box she had heard so much about. With a deep breath, she knocked on the doors of the TARDIS.

"D-Doctor?" she called into the police box.

A young woman with bright red hair opened the large doors. "What is it? Who are you?" the woman demanded upon seeing Jenny.

"Who am _I_? Who are _you_? Where's the Doctor?"

The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mention of the Doctor. "I'm Amy. And the Doctor's out. How do you know him?" Just then, a man's voice carried from down a corridor. "Amy? Who are you talking to?" The man appeared a few seconds later, sporting a blue sweater vest.

"We were just getting there," Amy replied before turning back to Jenny. "So? Who are you?"

"I'm Jenny. I met the Doctor a few years ago, when he was with a woman named Donna. Is she here?" Amy and Rory shared a glance.

"Um, why don't you come inside? The Doctor should be here soon," Rory said in response. Jenny hesitantly entered the TARDIS and her eyes widened in surprise.

"So the rumors are true. It _is_ bigger on the inside."

"So you've never been in here before?" Amy asked.

Jenny shook her head. "Nope. I never got a chance to. The Doctor and I, well, we were supposed to travel together, but things didn't exactly work out."

"You haven't been in touch, then?"

"No, not for a while now. Been a few years for me. Not sure how long it's been for him. We're both time travelers, you see. But I've always kept an eye out for him during my travels."

"Amy? Rory? What's the TARDIS doing open?" the Doctor called out as he rounded the corner into the TARDIS, a gallon of milk in hand. His eyes widened as he saw his daughter standing in the console room. "Jenny?" he said quietly.

"Yeah..." she answered. "Who are you? I'm looking for the Doctor."

"I-I am the Doctor."

Jenny frowned and shook her head. "No, you're not."

"No, you see - I _am_ -"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy interjected. The Doctor looked up as though he had just noticed Amy and Rory with them in the console room. He spun around on his heel to face them.

"Rory, Amy, would you mind giving me and Jenny, here, a bit of privacy?"

"Well, we were just curious-"

"Great, thanks, love you, bye!" The Doctor said before handing the gallon of milk he was carrying in to a bewildered Rory and taking Jenny's hand to quickly guide her out of the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them.

Jenny pulled her hand away from the Doctor's grasp. "Okay," she said sharply. "Who are you and _where is the Doctor_?"

The Doctor shuffled nervously. "I take it you haven't learned about regeneration, eh?"

Jenny merely continued to glare at the Doctor, fed up with his antics.

"Okay, the thing is, us Timelords, we _regenerate_ after we die. That is, we come back to life again. I'm guessing that's what happened to you, except you still look the same. See, I change forms and it looks like you don't..." Jenny didn't look convinced but, on the bright side, wasn't giving the Doctor the same defiant look that she was before.

"We met right after you were made," he said in a soft tone. "Donna was with me, remember her? And she gave you your name, Jenny."

"Yeah," she said, nodding, now convinced of the Doctor's explanation. "Where is Donna? Is she here?"

The Doctor pursed his lips and avoided Jenny's eyes. "Ah, Jenny, the thing with Donna is, um..." He trailed off, unsure of how to ease into the topic of Donna.

"She _is _alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. I promise. She's just not . . . here with me."

"Why not?" Jenny prodded, clearly not satisfied with her father's vague explanation of what happened to Donna.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Her mind was overloaded with information. She nearly died. She can't ever remember me."

"Or she'll..." Jenny trailed off.

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed. "Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my friends." The Doctor went in front of Jenny and opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Ouch!" both Rory and Amy exclaimed, as they stumbled away from the TARDIS door together and rubbed their heads.

"Hey," Rory said, trying to sound nonchalant, and trying to put on a smile that came out as more of a grimace.

"How's it going?" Amy added, the pain evident in her voice.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor said, ignoring their obvious eavesdropping. "Jenny and I just needed to have a chat." The Doctor put his hand on Jenny's arm and gently pulled her into the TARDIS next to him, where she greeted Amy and Rory with a small smile.

"So," Amy began. She straightened herself out and crossed her arms casually. "What's the big secret? Who is this?"

"Jenny," the Doctor placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "is, well, my daughter." Then there was a moment where Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor and Jenny in confusion. Amy and Rory then shared a glance before Rory asked, "What do you mean? She can't be your . . . daughter?"

The Doctor gave him and Amy a nervous smiled. "That's what I thought," he joked. "I ended up on a planet a few years ago. They stole a DNA sample and used it to make Jenny. She died, but regenerated after I left."

"That simple?" Amy inquired.

"Well, it is a bit more complicated than that," the Doctor answered.

"So what have you been doing all this time, Jenny?" said Rory.

"Stole a ship. Been traveling throughout time and space for a few years now."

"Just like your Dad?" said Amy.

"Just like her Dad," the Doctor answered for Jenny, with a small smile on his face.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. Let me know if you want me to. Please review and give me your honest thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
